


Heat

by 343EnderSpark



Series: RT Ranch! AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Ranch! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had to head home for the summer, but a pleasant surprise awaits him in the form of a new Ranch Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Michael careful maneuvered his car down the dirt road, slightly regretting giving up his truck. It had made sense freshman year of college when he would be in the city, and needed to take up less space. Of course he lamented the choice every time he came home for the summer. This year was no different.

It was the summer between his junior and senior years of college. He was studying game development, contrary to his parent’s plans for him. It had taken much pleading, but they caved in when he showed them a small flash game he had made in high school. Though they helped him through college, they did insist he spend the summers on the ranch, taking care of the animals. He conceded, grateful that was really all he had to do.

His parents would be gone the first week he was home, having a rodeo to attend to. One of his siblings would be in it. He had honestly lost track of who was in the show. Both siblings, Jack and Geoff, were talented riders, though outside of the arena, you’d never know they were stone cold riders. Either way, he was going to enjoy having a giant house all to himself instead of a teeny dorm room. 

His dad, Burnie, had left a note for him on the door. Michael grabbed it and shoved it into his pants pocket, before dragging his luggage inside. Once there, he tossed everything in the middle of the living room, too tired to drag them upstairs. He collapsed on the couch, digging the note out.

‘Michael,

We had to hire a new ranch hand. He’ll be living in the trailer out back. Give him any help he needs. 

Love,

Dad’

Michael shrugged, tossing the paper aside. He’d find the guy later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The combination of the heat from the weather compounded by the arc and the long-sleeved protection wouldn’t stop Ryan from finishing the last foot of welding he had to go. If he didn’t finished the new gate before the weather really spiked this summer, he’d kill himself in the heat. 

With a well-practiced flourish, he finished off the weld. He quickly but expertly made sure the machinery was turned off. As hot as he was, he did not want to blow himself up. He ripped off his welding hood, tossing it on the table where he would remember it and store it properly after he cooled off. The protective gear he wore over his chest and arms slid off, revealing his sweat soaked tank top. He peeled that piece of clothing off as well, then headed to the cooler he kept stock full of water and Gatorade. 

He downed a Gatorade before even stepping away from the cooler. Once finished, he grabbed a water bottle and headed over to the random lounge chair they kept just outside the work shed in the shade of the overhang. He was grateful the last ranch hand had thought to drag it outside. He sat on the edge though, not wanting to stick too much to the surface, but loving the cushioned seating. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael finally dragged his ass out of the house, off to find the one person who could possibly disrupt his peaceful first week home. Without thinking about it, he grabbed one of his dad’s cowboy hats. It was a well-honed habit from working on the ranch as a kid. He enjoyed the sun on his shoulders, revealed by a tank top but having sun directly on the head is what did most people in. He almost looked a modern cowboy, but with skate shoes instead of boots. Oh how he hated boots, especially having to tuck his jeans into them. That was something he often got chewed out about. He tucked his hands in his pockets, and rounded the corner of the work shed, where he had heard movement from just seconds ago. 

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting in the chair he had convinced his brothers to drag out to the shed for him, sat the most gorgeous man Michael had ever seen. Bareback and covered in sweat, his muscles shone in the sunlight. Michael appreciated both genders, but he had never seen such a wonderful specimen in such close proximity. 

The man turned blue eyes towards him, lifting his eyebrows in surprise. The ranch hand coughed, sputtering out the water he had been drinking.

“Crap!” Michael ran over to the guy, patting his back. “Don’t choke.” 

Once the guy caught his breath, Michael stepped back, face red.

“I’m so sorry I startled you.” He looked down.

“No, it’s okay. You must be Michael.” The guy stood up and put his hand out to shake. “I’m Ryan.”

Michael took the hand, feeling a spark run through him, filling his entire being with a buzzing sensation. 

Ryan studied the brunette in front of him, mesmerized by the freckles on his shoulders. Once their hands touched though, all thoughts were lost. He had seen the other siblings, and they were quite handsome as well, but nothing had prepared him for the youngest sibling. He knew the man before him was seven years younger than him, and had been expecting an even more baby-faced kid. Not to say Michael didn’t have a youngish looking face, but he actually looked like he belonged in his twenties. 

Ryan was going red, his thoughts racing so much, that he had not realized he still held Michael’s hand. He quickly pulled his hand, hoping he didn’t seem too incompetent at the moment.

“Care for a water?” Ryan finally broke the silence.

“Sure.” Michael seemed startled out of his own thoughts.

Michael followed Ryan into the shed, but stopped next to the mostly shiny new metal gate with his dad’s initials for the ranch, RT, skillfully cut out of a chunk of metal and placed in the center.

“That looks amazing.” 

“Yeah? I kinda rushed it.” Ryan held out a bottle of water, feeling the strange tension escaping from between them. “Think your dad will like it?”

“Absolutely.” Michael got down low, studying the welds. “That is some artisan level craftsmanship there.”

“Yeah, I apprenticed for five years under an artist in south Texas.” Ryan couldn’t stop the smug grin filling his face.

Michael stood back up, glancing over at the shirtless man. “If you, umm, need any help fixing it to the gate, just let me know.”

“Really?” Ryan’s excitement came through his words. A helping hand was always appreciated, and otherwise, he’d have to wait for the rest of the family to get back so they could help him put the gate on. It was far too heavy to be a one man job. “That would be amazing.”

Michael beamed at him. The setting sun managed to highlight him just right and Ryan felt his breath leave him. 

“You wanna chill in the main house tonight?” Michael’s eyes darted down, uncertain about his own question, but not wanting to miss an opportunity. 

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise for the second time that day. He unconsciously took a step forward, ready to answer. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before he jerked forward, falling into the younger man. A scrap piece of metal tubing hadn’t made it into the bin like it was supposed to. 

Ryan didn’t process much, he just knew he had to keep Michael from hitting his head on the concrete floor. He only had a split second to wrap his arms around Michael’s head. He let out a sharp cry as his hands meet solid ground. With a grunt, he rolled off Michael and lifted his hands to his face. Michael was up and leaning over him in a matter of seconds. 

“Are you okay?” they said at the same time.

Michael smirked, “You’re nearly as klutzy as my dormmate.”

Michael took Ryan’s hands, inspecting them. 

“Is your head okay?” Ryan asked, wanting to sit up, but not wanting to pull his hands from Michael’s.

“Yeah.” Michael blushed, the memories of having his head buried in the older man’s chest and getting a strong inhale of his musk would not be soon forgotten. “You managed to keep me from getting a concussion or worse.”

“I’m glad. I think your family would tan my hide and feed the rest of me to the pigs.” 

Michael tried to stifle his laugh, but it came out booming. Ryan smiled up at him, loving the dimples below the crooked glasses.

“Your hands are gonna be okay though.” Michael said once he could talk again. “Maybe a little bruising and there are some scraps.”

“Eh, I’ve done worse when I was still new to welding.” Ryan gently squeezed Michael’s hands, testing both his mobility and the other’s attention.

Michael looked at their hands, closed together, and blew a gasket. He popped up, pulling Ryan into a standing position. Ryan hissed at the sudden movement, but then wanted the pain back if it meant Michael would keep holding his hands. Michael took a step back, putting space between them. He was startled. Ryan could see it in his eyes.

“Um, still wanna hang out in a while?” Ryan asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t overstepping bounds.

“Yeah, sure.” Michael smiled as he walked backwards. “Any idea what you wanna watch?”

“Surprise me.” Ryan grinned.

Michael sprinted off, leaving Ryan to clean up the shed and then get ready for the movie. Ryan rubbed his hands together, thinking about the feel of the other’s hands in his.


End file.
